O Melhor Dia De Ron
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: Aquele era um dia perfeito, na opinião de Ron Weasley. Continuação de "O pior dia de Draco" .


**Uma Produção Original Malfoy-Moraine S.A.**

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Madame Pomfrey

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui nos pertence, se pertencesse, todos eles ja estariam amarrados no lustre da Mansão Malfoy-Moraine... cada um por uma fita de uma cor diferente.

**ATENÇÃO:** Esta fanfic é continuação da fic "O Pior Dia de Draco".

**Avisos:** Slash, Draco Drama Queen, e Ron rolando de rir XD

**Sumário:** Aquele era um dia perfeito, na opinião de Ron Weasley.

* * *

**O Melhor Dia de Ron**

Aquele era um dia perfeito, na opinião de Ron Weasley. O céu estava livre do forte sol de maio e uma leve brisa varria os terrenos da escola. Perfeito para jogar quadribol!

Ron sabia que o dia seria perfeito assim que entrou no Salão Comunal e encontrou seus deveres de Transfiguração e Feitiços completamente corrigidos por Hermione, o que lhe garantia uma bela manhã de sábado sem nada para fazer.

Depois, sorriu ao chegar ao Salão Principal, quando torradas quentinhas, ovos e fileiras de bacon o esperavam. E então o correio coruja chegou, junto com uma cesta de doces feito pela senhora Weasley (tá bom que ele teria que dividir com os gêmeos e Ginny, mas a mãe tinha até mesmo se lembrado dos pirulitos de alcaçuz de que ele tanto gostava!).

Ron não acreditava que era tão sortudo assim, então nunca imaginou que o dia pudesse ficar melhor. Talvez se ele passasse o dia sem tropeçar na doninha pálida...

Mas foi enquanto descia mais um lance de degraus procurando por Harry, querendo convidar o amigo para um gol-a-gol (talvez Harry o deixasse pilotar um pouco a Firebolt!), que Ron sentiu que sua sorte estava terminando e que seu dia não seria tão perfeito assim. No final do corredor, um Harry Potter sorridente vinha em sua direção abraçado a tão odiada doninha, nenhum dos dois parecendo ter notado sua presença ainda.

Até aquele momento.

Malfoy foi o primeiro a erguer a cabeça e, para espanto de Ron, empalidecer ainda mais ao perceber o rapaz ruivo os observando. Draco parou imediatamente e pareceu encolher sob o olhar do ruivo, que imaginou se não teria nascido outra cabeça sobre seus ombros sem que ele percebesse.

Harry olhou na mesma direção que Draco e, ao ver Ron, fez uma careta que podia ser interpretada como um 'Ai, fudeu' e ao mesmo tempo com uma força de vontade insana para segurar o riso. Weasley chacoalhou a cabeça e resolveu se aproximar, mas parou quando ouviu um guincho vindo de Draco.

"Que diabos...?"

"Olá, Ron! Tchau, Ron." Harry resolveu que o mais certo seria sair dali com Draco antes que o ruivo percebesse qualquer coisa de anormal, ou antes que Draco furasse sua camisa com a força que segurava seu ombro, tentando se esconder atrás dele. Ele começou a passar pelo amigo, mas devia imaginar que não conseguiria ir muito longe tão fácil.

"Hey, que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" Ron perguntou.

"Passeando," foi a resposta rápida de Harry enquanto se afastava pelo corredor. Ron não perdeu tempo e foi atrás dos dois, alcançando-os e caminhando ao lado de Harry, ignorando completamente o olhar irritado de Draco do outro lado.

"Passeando pra onde?"

"Só dando uma volta, Ron..."

"Que você acha da gente jogar uma partida? Mano a mano?" O ruivo acrescentou, deixando bem claro que o loiro não estava sendo convidado.

"Agora realmente não é uma boa idéia, Ron."

"Por quê?" E Harry quase pôde ver um bico se formando nos lábios de Ron.

"Hmmfg!" fez Draco, estreitando os olhos para o ruivo e puxando Harry pela camisa, indicando que ele continuasse a andar.

Ron levantou uma sobrancelha cética para o resmungo de Draco. O loiro sempre tinha uma resposta desdenhosa guardada para ele na ponta da língua - apesar da quantidade de vezes que Harry tentara fazê-los se dar bem (ou se dar menos mal), - então essa tentativa desesperada de fuga despertou a curiosidade do grifinório. Era óbvio, para ele, que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Mas o quê?

Ron não fazia idéia do que poderia fazer o sonserino querer sair praticamente correndo de perto dele, ainda mais puxando Harry daquele jeito, como se tivesse medo de que o moreno falasse de mais.

Decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ele apertou o passo para acompanhar os outros dois, caminhando ao lado de Harry.

"Então... o que vocês dois estão aprontando dessa vez?" Perguntou insistentemente ao moreno.

"Ron, _realmente_ agora não é um bom momento."

"Fala sério... deve ser alguma coisa grande, pela pressa que o Malfoy 'tá..." ele esperou que Draco rebatesse, mas nada. A ausência de resposta do loiro irritou Ron. "Qual o seu problema, hein, doninha? O gato comeu sua língua?"

Draco apenas resmungou de novo, não se dignando a dar uma resposta ao ruivo, pensando que talvez, se o ignorasse o suficiente, ele iria embora. Não funcionou.

Se possível, sua falta de resposta fez Ron parecer ainda mais curioso. O ruivo até mesmo trocou de lado no corredor, indo se colocar proximo ao loiro.

"Então, Malfoy... O que aconteceu de tão _grave_ com sua dignissima pessoa para você não ter nem ao menos tentado me insultar até agora?" ele tentou novamente, com os olhos brilhando em divertimento e gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos. Draco lhe mandou mais um de seus famosos olhares tipicamente 'Malfoy', mas não respondeu.

Ron já estava abrindo a boca para tentar novamente quando Harry o interrompeu.

"Pronto. Chegamos."

O ruivo olhou da porta da Ala Hospitalar para Harry, e dessa para Malfoy, um sorriso ainda maior aparecendo em seu rosto. "O gato _realmente_ comeu a sua língua, não é?"

"Ron. Já chega. Essa não é mesmo uma boa hora. Então se você puder me esperar no Salão da Grifinória, eu-"

"Esperar no Salão?! Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu não perco isso por absolutamente nada!" ele esfregou as mãos de um jeito bastante maníaco na opinião de Harry enquanto falava. Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar que teria congelado o Saara e Harry deu um tapa leve na própria testa. Ia abrir a boca para descutir mais um pouco com o ruivo quando a porta se abriu, revelando Madame Pomfrey com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Quem vocês tentaram matar dessa vez? É melhor que eu não ache nenhum corpo escondido em algum canto escuro do castelo ou vocês estarão perdidos."

Os três a encararam como se nunca a tivessem visto, mudos. Isso era totalmente injusto! Eles nunca haviam intensionalmente matado ninguém ainda!

"Então? Vão me dizer por que estão aqui?" Ela insistiu quando pareceu óbvio que nenhum deles ia responder. As reações que essa simples pergunta provocou nos três garotos foram as mais adversas que ela podia ter esperado.

Malfoy ficou pálido, os olhos azuis estranhamente arregalados fixados no ruivo à sua esquerda. Ruivo esse que havia subitamente adquirido o maior sorriso de gato-de-Alice que ela já tinha visto. Harry, do outro lado do loiro, trocava nervosamente o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

"Garotos, eu não tenho o dia todo." ela falou, vendo Malfoy ficar ainda mais pálido e Weasley sorrir ainda mais maliciosamente - se é que isso era possível. Depois de alguns desconfortáveis segundos em que o único som era o do pé da medibruxa batendo cadenciadamente no chão, ela desistiu. "Se vocês não têm nenhum problema, façam o favor de irem desperdiçar o tempo de outra pessoa, pois eu tenho mais o que fazer!"

Quando a mulher já estava prestes a fechar a porta da Ala Hospitalar, Harry se adiantou e segurou a porta, ignorando a raiva nos olhos de Draco, agora direcionados para ele.

"Desculpe, Madame Pomfrey, nós não queriamos desperdiçar o seu tempo."

**oOo**

Ron não conseguia parar de rir.

Ele tentou. Por uns difíceis - talvez os mais difíceis - três segundos de sua vida ele realmente _tentou_ não rir. Mas aquilo se tornou simplesmente impossível quando Malfoy - _o_ Malfoy - abriu a boca para mostrar um belíssimo espaço entre seus dentes da frente para a medibruxa. Ele agora estava deitado numa maca ao lado da de Malfoy, no entanto por um motivo completamente diferente. Enquanto o sonserino loiro estava numa maca para ter seu dente recuperado, Weasley estava numa maca simplesmente por que a bruxa achou que ele poderia morrer sufocado de tanto rir.

Harry não sabia se ria do melhor amigo ou se se solidarizava com o namorado sentado emburrado em sua própria maca. No fim das costas, decidiu que pelo bem de seu relacionamento, era melhor ficar do lado do sonserino dessa vez. Malfoy já estava bastante estressado sem acrescentar uma possível piada por sua parte. E ele sempre poderia se lembrar desse momento mais tarde, sem o loiro, na torre da Grifinória, e rir a vontade.

Aproximadamente quinze minutos depois, o ruivo já estava calmo o suficiente para se sentar na cama, isto é, até que Madame Pomfrey voltou com uma taça de alguma poção fugante para o loiro e este teve que abrir a boca novamente para beber o líquido, resultando numa nova explosão de gargalhadas por parte de Weasley.

Ron precisou de mais quinze minutos e um olhar mortal de Harry para se controlar novamente. Ele finalmente se levantou da maca, ainda ofegante, e foi para perto de Malfoy, se apoiando na maca do loiro.

"Então, banguela - quer dizer, Malfoy - não foi a língua que o gato comeu, não é? Engraçado... eu não achava que gatos tinham um gosto por dentes..."

Harry pressionou os dedos contra as têmporas, ele sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem, talvez Madame Pomfrey realmente tivesse que se preocupar com um assassinato na escola, no fim das contas.

Draco entretanto permaneceu em um silêncio irritado, convencido a não olhar na direção de Weasley e fingindo que ele era apenas um inseto petulante zumbindo em cima de sua cabeça.

"Mas, me diz, você estava tentando lançar moda em Hogwarts ou algo assim?" Ron tentava parecer sério, mas o rubor em suas bochechas e o brilho maroto em seus olhos o traiam.

"Ron!" Harry o repreendeu, num tom que não tinha nem metade da eficácia que Hermione costumava usar. Malfoy começou a balançar o pé ritmadamente, lançando um rápido e letal olhar ao ruivo e fechando a cara numa carranca digna de competição com a de Snape. Weasley ignorou a ambos.

"Mas, então... como você conseguiu essa façanha incrível?"

As juntas de Malfoy já estavam brancas pela força com que ele cerrava seus punhos.

"Ron, sinceramente! Deixa ele em paz!"

"E perder essa chance única? Nem pensar!"

Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria equilibrando na ponta da varinha uma bandeja de prata trazendo o jantar de Draco. Ela a depositou no colo do rapaz e se afastou para preparar uma poção anestésica.

Draco olhou bem para o prato e fez cara de nojo. No entanto, ainda ignorando o sorriso irritante de Weasley, se pôs a comer a imensa quantidade de purê de batatas, bife acebolado e farofa. Estava faminto e, tinha que admitir - mas não em voz alta - que a comida nem era tão ruim quanto parecia.

"Pra que abrir a boca, Malfoy? Com espaço que você tem aí, o garfo passa direto."

Draco simplesmente não tinha mais paciência para nada daquilo. Seu dia já estava indo de mal a pior e ele não seria obrigado a ficar ouvindo as piadinhas ridículas do _Weasel_. Ele colocou o prato na cama com mais força do que deveria, fazendo comida cair por todo o lençol, e então se virou para o ruivo, que finalmente havia perdido o sorriso do rosto.

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Weasley?! Vai se fuder! Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo as suas palhaçadas!" Ele berrou com toda a força que conseguiu, fazendo Ron fechar a cara, pálido, quando a farofa que escapou pelo buraco entre os dentes do garoto caía em seu rosto a cada vez que o loiro pronunciava algo com a letra 'f'.

Draco encarou o ruivo por um momento, arfando de raiva e esperando que ele se retirasse assustado da sala.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

**oOo**

Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala das macas da Ala Hospitalar pouco tempo depois de levar o jantar para o garoto Malfoy para ver o motivo da gritaria e se deparou com uma das cenas mais bizarras que já presenciara em todos os seus anos trabalhando em Hogwarts, ganhando até mesmo da vez em que Amos Diggory foi levado pelos colegas para retirar o assento do vaso que ficara entalado em seu pescoço - ela até hoje temia perguntar como ele havia ido parar lá.

Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, salvador do mundo mágico, tentava com muita dificuldade impedir um Draco Malfoy irado de arrancar os olhos de um Ronald Weasley - que voltara a quase se sufocar de rir, dessa vez no chão - com um garfinho de plástico e uma faquinha de pão que haviam sido levados junto com o jantar.

**Fim.**

* * *

_Malfoy-Moraine S.A.: causando a vergonha alheia desde 2008. XD_


End file.
